


The Kiss of Dawn

by CBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Curses, F/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Mild Swearing, Swordfighting, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: After escaping the dungeons of Altea, Lance finds himself embroiled in the tale of a cursed knight, accompanied by a hawk, seeking vengeance on King Zarkon. While not overly fond of being dragged back to the very place he ran from, Lance can't help but be enthralled by the silver haired beauty who seems to follow their every step. If the former Captain Shiro won't give him answers, maybe she can.





	1. Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> LadyHawke has alwags, and will always be, one of my favorite movies. It's a breath taking tale of how true love conquers any curse. It stars Michelle Pfeiffer and Matthew Broderick. I can never remember the name of the other actor. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/8/18-Grammar fixed. Minor edits. I apologise for the horrendous grammar. I'm usually not that bad, but for some reason, my auto correct was writing its own story.

The sound of thunderous boots echoed against the dirtied floors of the dark dungeon. Hurried steps followed the sound. Prisoners, all in various stages of despair, watched and their eyes followed the passing guards. One of the men, dressed in purple, snarled as he passed.

The leader, adorned with a larger, fined cape that is embolized, stomped his boots heavily as he stopped short at one of the smaller cells. The old man inside the cell muttered, without even glancing up at him. The guard snarled.

"Where is he?" His posture steeled as he spat venom.

The old man shook his head. "He's gone away." He muttered. "Slipped through a hole."

The guard, having enough of the old man's mutterings, demanded that one of the men keeping patrol unlock the cell. The guard yanked the door open. He grabbed the frail man by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is he?!" He growled into the pale face.

"Gone! Gone!!" The old man flinched away from his horrendous gaze. He held his hands up in defense. "Down the hole!!" He yelled.

With a shaking hand, the old man pointed to a spot on the wall. More specifically, he pointed to a small poster of some sort. The guard jerked his head in a gesture to one of his underlings. They quickly moved to investigate.

Upon further inspection, the smaller guard peeled back the poster, revealing a small hole. The guard's eyes widened as he turned to face his superior. The old man squirmed out of the guard's loosening grip.

"Set the alarms."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Lance had never been one for stealth. He much preferred to be upfront. However, thinking further on the matter, perhaps stealth was the better option.

He sighed as he crawled further, deeper, into the hole. The suffocating walls seemed to grow smaller and smaller the further he got. He took in quick and shallow breaths.

"Maybe," he grunted as he moved along, "I'll find a nice meal."

Slowly, but surely, he made it further along in his escape. "Pretty women await you." He muttered to himself.

The sounds of his own voice were stiffed by the walls. He reached his hands forward as he pushed through some of the remaining dirt. He dragged himself out of the small crevice into what could only amount to a drainage of some sort.

He fell with a small splash into the dirty water. He sat up straight, spitting out the rank water. He glared at his murky reflection. "This was your idea." He reminded himself.

He stood and the water came to about his waist. He carefully trudged towards the small filtering light. It cascaded gently into the dark drainage. Lance smiled in relief.

"Oh, here we go." He grinned. He grasped the wall and slowly began his climb. The closer he got, the more he could see through the grate.

Apparently, the small hole lead straight into the church. From the sounds and smells, they were apparently saying grace, or whatever it was they did in the church of Altea. Lance shook his head as he peered through the grates more.

He would have stayed there for a moment more, had his fingers not been crunched by a seemingly oblivious man. His fine boots were a heavy weight on Lance's thin digits.

Lance gave a muffled yelp and fell gracelessly into the water again. He surfaced abruptly. He heaved heavy breaths. They stopped short when he heard something splash. It most certainly wasn't him.

He turned to see a looming figure making its way closer to him. The elongated body of a menacing shape crept towards him. Lance gulped heavily. "Please, Voltron." He prayed.

"I promise to never pick a pocket again. Not even when I'm starving." He skittered backwards. His back hitting the wall with an ominous thud. He gulped again.

He closed his eyes, readying for his awaited death as the figure drew near. He steeled himself with a final breath.

But the bite never came.

He opened one eye carefully to further examine the closer shadow. His eyes widened comically. "A log!" He nearly shouted. He turned his head upwards. "Thanks, man." He grinned.

With a renewed enthusiasm, he turned to make his way further through the drainage. He stopped when he saw another grate. This one blocked the entire drainage. He frowned.

Looking through the water beneath him, he decided he would have a closer look. He took in a deep breath and went under. His eyes opening carefully to see. He spotted a breakage in the grates gate. He gave a victorious grin.

He carefully swam through it. His loose shirt getting caught on its jagged edge. He struggled for a moment before he yanked himself free. Free at last, he bolted through the water like merfolk.

* * *

* * *

 

The sweet smell of freedom almost took over the smell of the drainage. Almost. However, Lance knew it would take more than fresh clothes to get that smell out.

He swam carefully by the bridge. He looked up to see two guards, leisurely sitting on their watch. He crept up behind, being careful not to make a sound. With a quick slip of his hands, he took the nice sized pouch off of one of the guards. When he was out of ear shot, he gave a sigh of relief.

"I know I promised," he whispered, "but one does what one must." He gave the sky a sheepish grin before continuing onwards.

Creeping along a shoreline until he could find shelter wasn't fun. Lance spotted a clothes line. He alleviated the family of some of their garments, but not before handing two gold pieces to the farmer who had come out to investigate the startled sheep.

Lance asked for directions to the nearest bar. Confused, but not questioning, the farmer pointed vaguely towards the south. Lance smiled and gave him another coin. He knew what it was like to be a large, poor family.

Eventually finding the mentioned bar, Lance smiled smugly. He gave a cautionary glance to the seating area that the small, outside bar had set out. Many travellers, some hooded, sat quietly drinking from their tankards.

Lance smiled to the barkeep. "I'd like a bottle of your finest," the barkeep, a sandy haired man in his forties, scoffed, "and a round for everyone!" He smirked at the disbelief of the barkeep.

The barkeep crossed his arms. "And do you have the money for that?" He gritted.

Lance, giving a predatory grin of satisfaction, proudly placed the coin purse he had lifted from the guard on the bar. "More than enough." He purred with delight.

He could hear one of the men scoff behind him. "What are you celebrating?"

Lance turned back to the barkeep to collect the filled mug that had been poured for him. He raised it. "To the man who has seen the inside of Altea's dungeons and lived to tell the tale." He grinned.

The stranger laughed coldly. "Oh? Do you mean me?"

Lance snorted. "No, I mean the prisoner who escaped the dungeons naught but this morning." He lifted an eyebrow. "Are you a prisoner?" He chuckled again.

This time the stranger stood, removing his hood, "More than prisoners have seen the walls of the Dungeons."

There, dressed in deep purple, stood Lotor, the Crown Prince of Altea, and the Captain of her guards.

Shit.

Not only was it Prince Lotor, but also his elite squadron. The fierce women warriors stood with steel shoulders behind their prince. Lance's eyes widened.

Lance gave a nervous grin as he set his mug on the bar with a soft clink. "You know," his voice cracked, "I have things to do. You guys can enjoy your rounds, and I'll just be on my way!"

As he turned to make a hasty retreat, a dagger struck the post, landing a hair's width away from his face. He made an audible gulp before he turned to face the dangerous woman assassin known as Acxa. He shuddered.

The fear that settled into the bottom of his stomach was flipped into something akin to dread as Prince Lotor strode forward.

"No one escapes the Dungeon and li-"

He was cut off by a bolt swishing past his ear. It barely grazed him, but anyone could see by his widened eyes that it startled him.

He turned with a sneer to face the hooded stranger. The stranger's cloak was as black as night, perhaps even darker. The billowing wind gave it a menacing look that it may have otherwise not possessed.

Either way, Lance was not too keen on staying any longer. He darted further away, but was dragged by his collar. The fast moving Zethrid had caught him off guard. Lance yelped in surprise.

In a breath, in a heartbeat, another bolt moved faster than Lotor or his squad ever could. It struck Zethrid, perhaps fatally, as she fell to the dirt. Lotor sneered again.

"Who are you to interfere with business of the King?" He spoke with an eerie calm.

The stranger chuckled again. With a graceful swoop, he removed his cloak. The audible gasps filled the summer air.

There, dressed in a tattered blue uniform, stood Captain Takashi Shirogane.

There was much mystery surrounding his sudden disappearance, but all knew not to question his departure. By order of the King, he was charged with treason. So if he ever returned, there would be no place for him. After that, Lotor given the title of Captain, one that was unquestioned.

Narti, the silent assassin, stepped forward. Her eyes lit up in recognition. She gave a bow of her head. Captain Shirogane smiled.

"Narti." He spoke softly. His face a ghost of something much older.

When Narti made to move closer to him, a sharp blade pierced her chest. She fell limp against the steel. Captain Shirogane's eyes widened.

Prince Lotor gave him a fearsome look. "Kill him." He commanded.

The other two at his command, Acxa and Ezor, the most quick footed of them, were quick to heed his order. They moved with a thrilling finesse that would have left Lance breathless had he stayed for it.

As was, he was trying to bribe one of the horses to let him on.

The hawk that had accompanied Captain Shirogane swooped towards the assassins. It made to pluck at their eyes, giving Captain Shirogane the advantage. Prince Lotor gritted his teeth, fighting without faltering.

Captain Shirogane parried every blow. He smirked. "Still can't focus, can you?" He parried another blow with the taunt. "Patience yields focus." He breathed slowly as he watched Prince Lotor carefully over where the steel of their blades connected.

Prince Lotor gave a roar as he dove in for the offense. He gave heavy blows, and they only grew faster. Captain Shirogane was having trouble parrying until his hawk gave him the upper hand. It dove towards Prince Lotor's face. The prince shielded his eyes at the unexpected onslaught.

Captain Shirogane was quick to swipe him with the handle of his sword. The weight and force knocked Prince Lotor out cold. Acxa and Ezor were quick to try to revive him. At their distraction, Captain Shirogane was quick to turn on his heels and dart where the dark skinned boy had run off to.

Lance had given up on bringing the horse. At the sound of heavy hooves closing in on him, he ran towards the open fields on foot. A cautionary glance behind him told him that it was Captain Shirogane who was following him.

That only fuelled his quickening pace.

Lance would not get involved with the most wanted man in all of Altea. He was going to keep a low profile. He was going to remain safe and happy and alive.

Apparently, as Captain Shirogane caught up to him, and reached down and yanked him up by the collar, Voltron had other plans.

Lance muttered a curse.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The dark, large horse finally slowed its race to a trot. Lance huffed as his bruised ribs stopped their bouncing with the canter of the horse's hips. He blew his brown bangs out of his face.

"What are you even doing?!" He yelled to the Captain who had seemingly kidnapped him. While Lance was grateful for assistance, he definitely didn't want to be embroioed with Altea's Most Wanted.

Captain Shirogane pulled the reigns, making the horse pause in its steps. He dismounted with ease. "We'll stop here for the night."

Lance pushed himself into a more upright position from where he had been sprawled across the horse's back. He let out an indignant huff.

"That didn't answer my question." He glared to the back of the Captain's head. His undercut seemed less intimadating when he wasn't armed with crossbow.

The Captain let out a quiet mutterance to the hawk that had taken purchase on his shoulder. The hawk fanned out it's wings before squawking at whatever he had said.

If the Captain was a mysterious figure, the hawk certainly added to the mystique. The hawk's silver feathers glistened under the setting sun. Even its eyes seemed to pierce Lance with an unreadable gaze.

Was the Captain...arguing with the hawk?

Lance's eyes widened. Not only was he stuck with the most dangerous man in all of Altea, But he had lost his mind, too! Myth of the Captain running into the Dark Wood must have been true. It must have twisted his mind. How else would he be holding such a conversation.

Lance plastered on another nervous grin. "Look, really, I owe you-"

"You do." The Captain interuppted without looking back.

Lance continued on, "but I think it's best if we part ways! We'll be less easier to track if you head that way and I head this way!" He gestured wildly with his hands, pointing both North and South respectively.

The Captain looked over his shoulder. A phantom smirk danced across his lips. "I can more than take care of them."

Lance blinked for moment. He stretched his smile into a psuedo smirk. "Look, I'm as confident as the next guy, but the fact of the matter is-"

"The fact of the matter is," the Captain's visage turned to ice. He spoke with a voice that sent an uneasy chill down Lance's spine. "You owe me."

Lance's eyes widened. He gulped. With a steady breath, he started again. "Well, I shall repay you, of course. I owe you my li-"

The Captain huffed, even as he started the fire for their camp, he seemed done with the conversation for now. He turned to face Lance as the first lick of flames sprouted from the gathered wood.

"I don't want your life."

Lance could feel the tension ease from his shoulders. The small breath he was holding was released in relief. "Oh, good." He smiled.

He sat down at the opposite side of the fire. He watched as the Captain took one of the rabbits that hung from the horse's side and slowly began to cook it.

The Captain's gaze met Lance's over the fire. It gave his scar an unearthly glow. The jagged pink mark seemed to be telling its story, one that Lance was afraid to ask for. The Captain smiled.

"You escaped the dungeon, yes?"

The tone sounded guarded. It put Lance at an advantage, maybe, but it certainly did not ease him into the conversation.

"I did." What once may have been pride was now shot with nerves and precaution. Lance fiddled with the hem of the worn shirt. It fit loosely on him, and did nothing to protect him from the growing chill.

It was then Lance realized it was more towards fall. Slowly, the trees were readying themselves for winter. How long had Lance been in there? What had happened to his family? His friends?

The Captain cleared his throat. The harsh sound dragged Lance back to the chill winds and the warm fire.

"I need you to take me there."

Lance choked on his own saliva. He blinked thrice before gaping at the Captain. "You want me to-? Sire, there's no way I'd go back there!" He nearly shouted.

The Captain's face steeled. "You are the only one who as ever made it out of there alive. You will get me into Altea."

Lance bit the inside of his lip. He couldn't overplay his admittedly small hand. He looked over the Captain again. "Why..why do you want to go back there?" He asked carefully.

The former knight turned to his side. He plucked his sword from its wrappings and placed it in his lap. The rabbit was seemingly forgotten as they conversed.

"Do you see this sword?" He asked calmly. There was nothing to his tone. No ice, no steel, no fire. It was devoid of life.

Lance nodded slowly. "Yes...?"

The Captain smiled. "I will plunge it through King Zarkon's dark heart."

No. He didn't hear right. It wasn't-no. Lance's eyes widened to impossible size. The hawk squawked in response. No doubt some witty comment.

Even he was thinking of the hawk talking now. Drat.

"You want to what?! Do you want to die?!" He gritted his teeth to keep from shoutng in the dark forest.

The Captain looked over the blade. His reflection seemed lifeless, but perhaps that was the death his eyes seemed to hold. "If that's what it takes." He muttered darkly.

Lance could feel his inner turmoil. He wanted to flee. He wanted his heels to take him far away from this madman. He would have done so, had that hawk not penetrated his soul and pinned him with its stare.

Lance looked to the Captain with trepidation. Was it even right to call him Captain anymore? Shirogane seemed to be waiting for him to say something. Lance swallowed.

He owed him his life.

"I'll only take you as far as her gates."

Shiro smiled. It reminded Lance of a fearsome predator. Maybe one of the wildcats that seemed to roam the plains. Lance could feel his throat restricting like one of those snakes from the East.

The hawk deemed this as agreeable too, if it's squawk was anything to go by. It fanned its wings and looked at Shirogane expectantly. Shirogane plucked a piece of the freshly cooked rabbit. He handed it to her gently, smiling softly.

It was the first time Lance had seen him smile so unguarded. The moment seemed intimate enough that Lance debated turning away. Lance chewed on his lip again.

"That hawk must be well behaved."

Shirogane chuckled at that. He didn't turn away from the hawk as he spoke. "She," he corrected, "is my most loyal companion."

Lance nodded, taking the offered plate of rabbit meat for himself. The hawk monitored his movements. It made him fidgety.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night, but Lance knew there was so much left unsaid. The gnawing feeling in his gut told him to run. He looked up to pale moon. Shirogane was getting more wood for the fire. Lance could hear the wolves on the prowl.

With a shaky breath, he closed his eyes. While he may not have known what he was getting himself into, he did know one thing.

Despite having crawled through drainage, it was only now that he was truly in deep shit.


	2. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who are you?" A voice spoke softly from the safety of the tree line.
> 
> Lance's eyes widened at the gentle voice. "Wh-who are you?" He called out carefully.
> 
> There was a light chuckle. It sounded more like a giggle. "I asked you first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop howdy doody you're reading the second chapter. Thank you qwq It would have been posted sooner, but I was out of town. This is where the story diverts from the original film. Hopefully, in a good way.

The wind whistled all around Lance as he laid snuggled into a worn blanket. Shirogane, Lance would say, at least provided that much. Well, the protection, and food, and..well, yeah. Lance stirred awake.

Those wolves were loud.

It seemed as if it were one, actually. There wasn't much communication going on. It was a singular howl. It still made Lance nervous. Nervous enough to when he saw that Shirogane was not back yet, he took up his sword.

He just carelessly left it here. Surely, Lance could use it for protection, right? Right. Lance nodded to himself.

He heard rustling from a near bush.

"I have a sword!" Lance called out to the noise. He immediately regretted the action, but couldn't take it back. He had been told his tongue moved faster than his brain.

He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. The only real light source was the glow of the moon, and its reflection on the steel of the blade. Lance held it in front of him.

"Who are you?" A voice spoke softly from the safety of the tree line.

Lance's eyes widened at the gentle voice. "Wh-who are you?" He called out carefully.

There was a light chuckle. It sounded more like a giggle. "I asked you first."

The voice moved closer, its figure emerging from the underbrush. The silver haired woman paled the moon. Her soft face enthralling. She was poised with a grace that wasn't befitting of the woods.

Lance's jaw dropped. He blinked for a moment, and then recovered. "The name's Lance." He smiled. He tucked the sword to his side.

The movement drew the woman's attention. "What's that." She stilled. Her eyes grew wide.

Lance's own eyes reflected her's. "Oh! Sorry, I thought you were a wolf, and then I drew the sword-"

The woman's face closed and hardened. "Is it yours?" She drew out with a neutral tone. It sent shivers up Lance's spine.

"No." Lance was reminded of the rumor of the witch who lived in these woods. "It belongs to my companion, who will be back soon."

Her face softened. "Your companion?"

Lance's posture relaxed slightly, but he still felt a pressure in his spine. Maybe the witch was already casting a spell on him! Maybe that's why he was so enthralled by her ethereal beauty.

He nodded. "Sir Takashi Shirogane, the former Captain of Altea." Lance figured with the Captain's reputation, surely the witch would be frightened.

However, he must have been wrong. Her face seemed to softened even further. "Shiro?" Although her face didn't betray it, her voice took on a lighter tone.

Lance raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Already his traveling companion was peculiar, this witch was nothing less.

"Do you know him?" He asked cautiously.

This time, the witch allowed herself to smile. "I knew him once." At the end of her sentence, her smile grew sadder, and perhaps bitter.

She looked up to the moon. It reflected the blues and violets in her eyes. "It's a lovely night, isn't it?" She whispered.

Lance nodded, never once taking his eyes off of her. He felt his mouth dry. He told himself it was definitely a witch's curse, and not that it felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment.

She smiled wider, showing her teeth. They too glistened under the moon. The moon made her look like a ghost, or maybe that was her witchcraft. Lance's grip on the sword tightened.

"Will you tell him..." She looked away. Her eyes turned downcast and her entire demeanor changed. It made her look smaller.

Lance was further trying to convince himself it was all sorcerey.

"Will I tell him what, milady?" He inquired quietly.

She looked to face him. Her eyes boring into his own. Lance knew he was being casted upon. Surely, she was bewitching him now. He would have to do whatever she said.

Not that he would have done otherwise, not with that sad smile and glistening sorrow in her eyes.

"Tell him to be careful." She smiled, this time something more secure was I'm her gaze. She turned away from him and began to retreat back into the undergrowth.

Lance watched her go, unable to mutter a syllable. Her figure grew smaller and blurrier the further she stepped away from his view.

She turned back to gaze at him over her shoulder. "You be careful too, Lance."

Lance would have worried. He should have worried. A witch knowing his name would give her great power. He knew the legends. Once you knew a name, there was no powerful magic than that.

He didn't feel dread. His stomach didn't drop like lead. His eyes didn't widen in fright.

Instead, he felt a gentle wind caress his face. Maybe the witch liked the former Captain. Maybe it was some sort of luck on their side.

"And you, milady." Lance replied in kind. She smiled and gave a gentle bow of her head.

And in a moment, she was gone. The gentle breeze going with her. Distantly, Lance could hear the wolf still howling. The beast lay forgotten in his mind as he tried to figure out the witch of silver.

* * *

* * *

 

Trying to figure out the witch, and actually figuring out the witch, were two different things, Lance would find out that morning. He watched wordlessly as Captain Shirogane cooked eggs. His hawk sat perched on a stump beside him.

Lance eyed him carefully, watching for any sign that maybe he too had seen the witch last night. Lance turned back to the frying eggs.

"How was the patrol?" Lance asked carefully.

The Captain blinked and raised a curious eyebrow at Lance. "What?"

Lance's own brows creased in concern. "The patrol? Last night? When you were gone...?" His voiced drifted on the last note. Surely, the Captain didn't just leave him without a perhaps, right? The Captain needed him, right?

The Captain blinked again before his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Yes." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "It went well."

Lance gave him a scrutinizing look. He didn't sound confident in that, but Lance didn't push it further.

They returned to their silence. Lance's mind drifting back to the events of last night. The witch was at the forefront of his mind.

He cleared his own throat. "We had a visitor while you were gone." He simply said, trying to give an air of nonchalance.

The Captain's face took on a worried visage. He frowned. "Oh?"

Lance nodded, only looking at him from the corner of his eye. "The Witch of the Woods came looking for you."

The Captain's eyes widened again. This time, he looked properly flabbergasted. "What?"

Lance nodded. So the Captain did know her. "She told you to be careful."

The Captain placed his plate down beside him, the hawk welcoming the food. "You talked to her?"

Lance nodded. "We had a very pleasant conversation."

The Captain rolled his eyes. "There is no need to lie about seeing the Witch-"

Lance glared. "I did see her. She told me to tell Shiro to be careful." Lance raised his borrowed fork threateningly. No one called him a liar.

The Captain-Shiro-'s eyes widened. He raised his hands. "I'm sorry. She's not... usually one for strangers." He frowned, looking a bit guilty for the assumption.

Lance couldn't stay angry too long at the look. It reminded him of the time when his best friend, Hunk, and himself had seen an abandoned puppy. It was heartbreaking.

"She seemed to be okay when she learned I was traveling with you." Lance confessed gently.

Shiro nodded. Could Lance call him that? He didn't know. The witch used it... intimately. It made his mouth dry again.

Shiro looked to the hawk. "She must know what we're doing."

Lance blinked. "You mean your plans to...you know..." He made a slicing gesture across his bare throat, "...King Zarkon?"

Shiro's once gentle demeanor turned darker. "Zarkon is no King."

And while Lance could agree to the sentiment, he didn't ideally like the idea of killing him either. He gulped audibly.

"..so...what now?"

Shiro smiled. "Well, if she knows what we're doing, we may as well see if she'll help." He stood and brushed some dirt into the fire pit.

Lance stood as well, tutting. "Nuh-uh. Nope. You mean what you're doing, right?"

Shiro gave him a pointed look. "What I'm doing." He repeated, and gave an emphasis on the pronoun.

Lance smiled, satisfied. "Right."

While he would have objected to the seeking of any witch, Lance couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He could feel something was...special? Wrong? He didn't know, but by Voltron he would. He sent up a quiet prayer.

* * *

* * *

 

The journey through the woods was quiet. The sounds of horse hooves on fallen branches was the only real accompaniment to their journey. The further they walked into the wood, the more anxious Lance grew.

Sure, when he first met her under the cloak of night she was pleasant, but did that mean he had a free pass to walk into her witch's hut? Maybe Shiro did, they apparently had deep history, but Lance?

Lance gulped again. Shiro gave an irratated sigh.

"Are you having trouble swallowing?" He gritted out.

Lance waved his long arms about nervously. "What? Me? No way!" He grinned with psuedo ease. "I'm totally smooth! I've got this!"

Shiro raised an amused eyebrow to which Lance responded with a heavy frown. Lance crossed his arms as they walked.

The trees, surprisingly, grew greener the closer they got. Or, Lance assumed they were getting closer. The further they went on, the more at ease he was. His shoulder relieved themselves of an under tension. It was so visible that it made Lance's own posture ease up.

"So, Shiro..." Lance had started calling him by the nickname sometime a few miles back. They were both riding on the horse then, now they were giving the midnight carrier a break.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even batted an eye at the seamless way Lance had called him by the name. "Yes?"

Lance bit his lip, turning the flesh white under his teeth. "How did you and the Witch meet?"

Shiro smiled distantly at that. His eyes seemed to fog over with a memory long forgotten. His chuckle was breathless.

"I met her brother in the knighthood." He looked to his hawk. It gave a squawk in reply. "They're the spitting imagine of one another."

Lance could hardly imagine the one bewitching figure he had seen, let alone think that there might be an identical one running around the woods. He looked to Shiro.

"And you think she can help?" Lance asked, filled with uncertainty. 

 Shiro paused in his steps. He turned to Lance. "Honestly?...I don't know." He frowned. "I...I haven't talked to her since..."

Lance nodded. He understood. No matter how beautiful she was, no matter how enthralling, some things were hard to face. With a past like that, who wants memories? Lance frowned and let the silence over take them again.

* * *

* * *

 

The small hut covered in undergrowth was a sight to behold. One would have missed the path if they didn't know where to look. Lance looked nervously to Shiro again.

"It's a good thing we made it before dark." He smiled sheepishly.

Shiro frowned. "Not in enough time." He spoke as he watched the falling sun.

Lance blinked curiously. "What do you-"

He was cut off by a breathless, "Shiro?"

Both men turned to the gentle voice. Lance's eyes widened at the petition figure that broke into a run. He nearly gaped at Shiro's open expression. As he held out his arms for the young woman.

Maybe the sandy blonde haired girl was the Witch's maid? Either way, she seemed to know Shiro more than Lance thought possible. To be fair, he had only seen the Shiro of the now. The Shiro that was hardened by whatever resentment he held for Zarkon.

Lance zoned back into their conversation.

"-look at you!" She grinned, slapping Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro chuckled. "How's your family been?" He asked softly.

Her demeanor, in turn, softened to match. Her gentle tone was heavier somehow. "They're well. Matt's got it a lot easier without you getting him into trouble."

Shiro's smiled turned bittersweet. "I think you mean you're the one to always get him in trouble."

The woman's hazel eyes moistened at the thought. "Yeah." She shook her head of the troubles.

"Anyways," she clapped her hands, "who is this?"

Shiro smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for not saying anything before hand. I know how you don't like strangers."

The woman waved him off. "It's fine. I trust your judgement." She gave a reassuring smile.

Lance looked to Shiro again. The openess of his expression was equal to the fact that his hawk was no where in sight. Perhaps it was off hunting. Lance gave a bow of his head as he waited for Shiro to introduce them.

When Shiro remained silent, Lance stood straight and raised an eyebrow. Shiro looked equally as confused.

"You said you met her." His tone was leveled, and sent a fearful shiver down Lance's spine.

Pidge's brow creased in some mixture of confusion and frustration. "I've never met him before in my life."

Lance's genuine confusion difused their tension slightly. "She's not who I met."

Shiro frowned in concern. "Then who did you meet?"

Lance gave an irratated huff. "The Witch!"

Pidge crossed her arms, and her mood seemed to be even more so. "I am the Witch."

And while Lance had felt cursed before, he felt hexed now.

Pidge frowned as the light around them grew dimmer. She turned to Shiro. "I'll set you up for the night. He can explain it to me then."

Shiro nodded gratefully. Lance didn't have much say as the short woman dragged him to her hut. He struggled for his balance, his arms a windmill of limbs as he did so.

"Hey! What's going-"

She shushed him as she forcefully shoved him through the door, locking the latch after she closed it. She gave him a nervous grin.

"Dinner?"

And while Lance had many questions, and many worries, he was also hungry.


	3. Annie Get Your Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge nodded, somehow understanding what he wasn't conveying. "So, she told you she was the Witch?"
> 
> Lance was quick to shake his head, but slower with his words. "No! She-" he straightened his posture. "I thought she was the witch...she just looked..."
> 
> Pidge raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "What? Did she have a crooked nose?" She huffed indignantly.

The witch's hut was small, but homely. It looked well lived in, if the scattered looking bits that littered the floor were anything to go by. Lance could feel his nerves alit with a fire that burned his skin. He looked to her again, but was met with ice that chilled his bones.

She crossed her arms. "I think you have some explaining to do?" She seemed to be measuring him up. Even with her height, she looked down on him.

Lance frowned. "Right. Um. I think this is just a case of mistaken identity?" He joked, but his voice gave away the tension in his tone.

Pidge moved further into the hut. She took a small pot off the stove using a gloved hand. Lance walked further in and sat down at what he presumed was her dining table.

The table was worn and chipped on one side. Lance picked at it absently as he waited for her to finish. She brought over two bowls of something that made Lance's mouth water.

He gave a polite thank you as she passed him one of the bowls and matching spoon. Without any other word, Lance began to shovel the food into his mouth.

"Oh, Voltron." He practically moaned. "I haven't had real food in so long."

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Is Shiro not feeding you?" She snickered.

Lance's grin came much more easily. "Please, what game is better than hot soup?"

Pidge's own face broke out with a contagious grin. "Yeah, family recipe." Her smiled shifted smaller by a fraction. Lance watched as a fog settled into her eyes. "My mom's."

Lance gulped heavily. His hunger quickly subsiding with the atmosphere of the room. "Yeah." He spoke quietly. "My..my mom made all sorts of different things. She really liked making food." He confessed to the stranger.

Lance knew the decision to do so was a good choice when the fog cleared from her eyes. Her smile turned softer, more understanding.

"Yeah."

And with that, the two are in companionable silence. Both understood the other. While Lance knew nothing of the circumstances, he knew she too was separated from her family. If her conversation with Shiro was anything to go by, her brother was actually a Knight of Altea.

Lance wondered what the story was there. Actually, Lance wondered about it all. There was so much he just didn't know, and perhaps never would. He painstakingly slowed his eating, trying to prolong the interrogation to come.

It didn't last long, however. Lance's stomach besting him in a battle of wits. He finished his last spoon full with a satisfying slurp. It may have been perceived as rude in other company, had Pidge not done the same moments earlier.

Pidge's gentle demeanor changed. It shifted the atmosphere again. Lance knew she was still troubled by his apparent meeting with the Witch of the Woods.

It worried Lance, too. It made something heavy settle in his gut. It churned and made him want to spill the, admittedly delicious, soup.

"So..." She began hesitantly, "...this witch? When did you see her?"

Lance sighed. It broke apart that weight in his chest, if only by a fraction. He leaned back in the chair he was occupying.

"Last night. She said she knew Shiro, and I thought...." He trailed off, not really knowing how to put it in words.

Pidge nodded, somehow understanding what he wasn't conveying. "So, she told you she was the Witch?"

Lance was quick to shake his head, but slower with his words. "No! She-" he straightened his posture. "I thought she was the witch...she just looked..."

Pidge raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "What? Did she have a crooked nose?" She huffed indignantly.

Lance rolled his eyes. He leaned forward, placing his elbows in the table. "She just...there was something magical about her. Like, her hair looked like moonlight. It was like..."

Pidge matched his stance, leaning on her elbows. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "It was like...?" She tried to coax the answer out of him.

Lance bit his lip, looking out the small window of the house. He remembered watching the stars with his family. It was soothing. It kept the dark from being scary. The moonlight bringing the dead air to life always kept Lance calm during the night.

"She looked like the night." He spoke hollowly, his mind elsewhere.

The was a clatter of silverware that caught his attention. He jerked to face her as she was scuttling to pick up the shattered bowl that had toppled over. He raised an eyebrow and moved to help her.

"No!" She yelled, and promptly flushed from the sudden outburst. "I've got it, thanks." She smiled meekly.

Lance watched helplessly as she picked up the pieces, and hurried to the sink. He frowned. "Is everything okay?" He called to her.

Without turning to face him, she nodded frantically. Lance's brows burrowed deep on his forehead. He was missing something, and Pidge knew what.

Pidge finished her fussing and turned back with a relieved smile. She clapped her hands. "Well then!"

She startled him. He watched as her eyes searched, perhaps for another conversation. Lance frowned.

"So? Do you know who it was?" He asked suddenly.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. She was quick to recover, and gave a nervous grin. "It's part of my magic. Projecting, that is. I can project spectre's and viola! Deliver any message I want."

Lance crossed his arms. "Then why didn't you remember me?"

Pidge blinked. "Uh...I don't see through it. It was just...a warning! For when people get too close."

Lance's face contorted as he tried to figure out her words. "But, it didn't-"

"That's because it recognized Shiro!" She gave a maniacal grin. Pointing a finger enthusiastically, she waved her hands about.

"It's triggered by your essence. Every living creature has an essence. Your atoms build in your body to make you, so you have a unique reading. Your deoxyribonucleic acid reads different because of your chromosomes and-I'm losing you, aren't I?" She finished her rambling with a point glare.

Lance stared at her flabbergasted. "I...have no idea what any of that means. What type of magic is that?"

Pidge rolled her eyes. "You say magic, I say science."

Lance raised an eyebrow. His eyes squinted in disbelief. "What."

Pidge sighed. "I'm not a witch, but as soon as you start spouting truth that defies Zarkon's beliefs, poof! You're labelled a witch forever." She crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

She looked down to her worn boots. Her gaze never met Lance's in those moments of silence. Lance gave a soft frown.

"And you haven't been able to see your family."

She nodded wordlessly. She looked up to him with misted eyes. It was the most unravelled he had seen her since showing up to the small hut.

Lance bit the inside of his lip nervously. He swallowed and looked away for a moment. "Then...if Zarkon was defeated, you could go back home, right?"

Her face twisted, clearly showing her confusion. "Yeah. I could." Her question was left unsaid, but clearly implied.

"Then.." Lance looked back to her. "...help Shiro and I."

She blinked, some of her confusion giving way for desperate hope. "Do what?"

Lance looked back out the window. Shiro should be back soon, unless he stayed out all night again. "He wants to go back. He wants to kill Zarkon."

Pidge's eyes widened. "Kill Zarkon and..." She held something back, but Lance let it go.

Lance nodded. "Yeah."

Pidge mulled it over. She hummed as she thought about it heavily. Lance knew asking this wasn't easy. It was asking for her to put her life on the line, but if she was willing to do anything to be with her family again-

"I'll do it." She gave a determined look. It made Lance give her a smirk that they both shared. "Someone has to keep you two from doing something stupid." She chuckled.

Lance gave a startled squawk that mirrored that of Shiro's hawk. He spun on his heels, flailing with his arms in a wild gesture. "Wha-?! You don't even know me!"

Pidge snorted. "Please, if I know anything-"

She was cut off by the sound of a small odd shaped thing ringing. Lance's eyebrows rose in alarm. "What's that?" He asked breathlessly.

Pidge's gaze turned stony. "My alarm." She rushed to the window and peaked out into the midnight scene. "It's sort of like my perimeter warning that you saw, but it's to alert me when unwanted guests are arriving." She gritted out between her teeth.

Lance let out a hot breath from his nose. He squared his shoulders as he peered out the window over her shoulder. "Do you see anyone?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "No." She turned to him. "I'm going to look."

Lance's eyes widened. "Not alone, are you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering?"

Lance mulled it over for a moment. He looked back to her hut, before returning his gaze to her.

"Do you have any weapons?"

                          ~~~~~

Lance finding himself wandering through heavy woods armed with a small crossbow wasn't how he envisioned the evening. Then again, he couldn't envision much else knowing his new...aquaintances? Lance shook off the thought.

He marched through the woods. Pidge took the opposite end investigating. He heard a cry that startled him from his reverie.

His eyes widened as he saw soldiers. They scattered through the woods. His mind ran through all the possible scenarios. They  were undoubtedly here for Pidge. She, just as Shiro, WAS considered a traitor to the crown. They would either take her screaming or dead. Lance could taste the acid of his stomach rising at that thought. 

One had fallen to Pidge's whip, before the Auburn haired witch ducked back into the underbrush. It left two soldiers standing there. They looked around frantically for their attacker.

Lance took in a deep breath as he rose the crossbow to aim. He nocked it back, taking aim. He held his breath. Once he could see the purple reflected in the moonlight, he fired at the unsuspecting soldier. He fell with a cry.

Lance gave a soft 'whoop!' of victory. He raised his fist in the air. The soft sound broke through the still night, enough that the remaining soldier turned. He made direct eye contact with Lance.

Lance could feel his heart stop its steady rhythm. The quick melody halted at that moment. He could see the white of the soldier's eyes. He took in a deep breath, knowing it would be his last.

As he closed his eyes, bracing for the impact, he heard a snarl that ripped through his skin like a devil. His eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat.

A large predator of some sort and rushed through the tree line. It dove towards the soldier jaw first. The sickening crunch of the soldier cackled through the air like ominous thunder. Lance felt his breath finally burst out of him in relief.

His eyes widened again and he ran in the opposite direction. He frantically pushed hanging branches out of his eyes.

"Pidge!" He shouted. "Pidge!!" He called for his companion.

The rabid snarls grew no closer, but he still felt the wolf's hot breath on the back of his neck. It made his own breathing ragged as he searched for Pidge.

"Pidge!" He shouted. He turned back frantically, trying to keep an eye on the wolf when he ran into something solid. "Oof!"

He was knocked prone and breathless. He looked up to the figure that blocked his retreat. The woman whom he had thought was the witch stared back at him. He gaped.

"Who are you?" He asked breathlessly.

She merely shook her head. She glided past him. He scrambled to his feet, grasping her elbow. "No!" He shouted. "There's a wolf!"

She was much less talkative this time around. She smiled gently at him before walking through his loosening grip. Her let her go as she walked directly to the wolf. Lance gasped.

The wolf halted its vicious eviscerating of the soldier's throat. The wolf twisted its sneer towards her. The growling beast ceased as she walked closer. She reached out a soft hand, petting its matted fur.

Lance's eyes widened. He hurried in the opposite direction. "Pidge!" He shouted again. "Pi-idge!"

He spotted the green robes of the smaller figure. He was heaving when he finally reached her. She examined him with wide eyes. "Lance?!" She asked worriedly.

"Wolf." He heaved. "In the wood." He placed his hands in his kneels as he tried to catch his failing breath.

Pidge's eyes widened even further if possible. "Did he hurt you?"

Lance's brows shot up like catapult shots. "What? No!" He waved his arms about. "It..."

Pidge, once more, motioned him on. He never had problems speaking, but...something about all of this was unsettling. It caught his tongue in his throat. He shook his head.

"It saved me from the soldier." He looked behind him. He still felt his stomach in the bottom most part of his torso. It dropped like lead with fear and worry. Even now, he fretted over the wolf following them.

Pidge bit her lip. She followed Lance's line of sight before shaking her head. "He'll be fine. Let's get back to the hut."

As she reached for him, Lance spun out of her grasp. "Are you insane?!" He shouted. His voice carried further than in ought to in the silent night.

Pidge huffed indignantly. "What?"

Lance frowned. His brows creased on his forehead. "The woman's in there with that wolf!"

"The woman?" Pidge questioned. Her face completely contorted before it released its pressure as she linked puzzle pieces that Lance couldn't even seen.

"Oh, she's...a hermit. Feeds the wolves." Pidge grinned uneasy. Lance knew it too. After all, wasn't she suppose to be a mirage? There't much else he could do when he had other priorities, and he would much rather live in peaceful bliss than fearful knowledge, thank you.

Lance brushed off his trousers, glaring up at her. "Where did you even go?" He huffed.

Pidge smirked at him. "Well, sharpshooter, I blended in with the trees instead of fumbling through." She chuckled.

Lance gave an exaggerated frown. "I'll have you know I am the epitome of Grace!" He playfully shouted.

Pidge rolled her eyes at the familiar banter. Or at least, it seemed that way. Lance recognized that look in her eye. Maybe living out in a lonely hut left her longing for .... People.

Lance rolled his eyes, allowing the playful grin to take over his face. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." He waved her off.

He gave one last glance back to the dark, ominous wood. Although still uneasy, something gave him...peace. Voltron, maybe he felt sorry for the end of the soldiers, but he feared not the wolf.

~~~~~

The hut seemed even more cozier after the night's events. The fire was more welcoming. The seats were more comfortable. Lance felt himself fighting the gentle sleep that the atmosphere had put him under. He blinked away the Man of Sand.

"So-" he cut himself off with a yawn, "... what's your story?" He asked, carefully looking across to her from where she sat.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "My story?" She chuckled as she tended to the fire.

"Yeah...you know.." Lance trailed off awkwardly, "..why are you out here? Alone?"

Pidge huffed. "Because I'm charged with treason?"

Lance crossed his arms. "Are you being purposely obtuse or.. ?" He met her glare with his own.

Pidge matched his ire, her gaze unwavering. She sighed, deflating as she moved into a more comfortable position. Her whole demeanor shifted to something much smaller than the confident witch Lance had seen.

"There..." She turned away from him. "What some call witchcraft, I call science." She looked to Lance.

"My family, too. My father and brother are alchemists. It's all science...but..." Her frown burned onto her face with fury. "As soon as a woman is interested in sciences, it must be witchcraft." She huffed.

Lance waited for her to continue. When it seemed like she was going nowhere else, Lance frowned. "They... didn't come with you?"

Pidge bit her lip awkwardly. "They..." She swallowed. "My brother is part of the underground resistance against King Zarkon. They needed to stay there. I couldn't-" she cut herself off harshly, "-I can't hold them back."

Lance frowned. He couldn't face the intensity, the perseverance and strength in her gaze.

"I don't think I could do that." He whispered.

Pidge huffed a bitter chuckle. "Yeah..." She shook her head. "What about you?" She hummed to her companion.

Lance raised an eyebrow at her. He was grateful for the attempt at a subject change, but he was just as likely to not want to open up about this subject.

He shook his head with a psuedo grin. "Oh, yknow..." He winked. "I have the slipperiest fingers in all of the Altean Kingdom."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure." She waved him off with a yawn. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you ready to sleep? I have some blankets."

The tension melted some from Lance's shoulders. "Thanks..." He smiled gratefully.

Pidge returned a genuine smile. "Of course."

Pidge gathered a bedroll for Lance. As many questions that he needed to answer to, he also needed sleep. Lance took in a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. As he let go of his breath, consciousness escaped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the amazing http://paliseizy.tumblr.com. She made some amazing art for this story, and she's always been it's no. 1 supporter! I want to apologise for any mistakes too. Hopefully there isn't too many errors! And I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been so busy and I probably made so many errors because I'm so so tired. ;_;


End file.
